


¿Brothers?

by DesahogoWriten



Series: StarkerWeek2018 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M, Omegaverse, Starker Week 2018, StarkerWeek2018, Young Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten
Summary: Howart y May se casan, pero jamás se imaginaron que Peter y Tony fueran destinados, mucho menos cuando están encerrados por un castigo de Howart en su habitación y Peter sufriendo su primer celo.





	¿Brothers?

**Author's Note:**

> Si no sabes sobre el mundo omegaverse te dejo una guía!  
> https://letrasdelfanworld.webnode.es/guia-omegaverse/
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
> \+ Historia Alfa/Beta/Omega.  
> \+ Línea del tiempo alterna en un universo alterno en el cual sólo la madre y el tío Ben mueren. Peter jamás obtuvo sus poderes pero aun así es listo.  
> \+ Peter tiene 15 y Tony 19.  
> \+ Contenido Sexual Explícito.  
> \+ One-shot para StarkerWeek2018

_1._

**Narrador Universal.**

\- ¡Tienen cinco minutos para que todos salgan de mi casa ahora mismo! 

Howard gritó desde la entrada de la casa que retumbaba por la música de la fiesta. En menos de dos minutos solo quedaron Tony parado escandalizado y un Peter escondiendo su cuerpo detrás de su hermanastro mayor. Se supone que su padre iba a estar fuera por negocios hasta la semana entrante.

\- P-padre.- Tony soltó el vaso con cerveza.

\- ¿Dónde esta tu tía, Peter? - Intento ser un poco más sensible con el omega.

\- E- esta en Salem.- La titubeante voz chillona del niño resonó.- La tía Constance enfermo...

\- ¡Ustedes dos, los dejamos solos un par de semanas y hacen este desastre! - El mayor ya no se controlo.- ¡No soportaré este tipo de comportamiento! ¡Castigados una semana en su alcoba!

\- ¡P-padre! - Tony intentó advertir.

\- Padre ni que ocho cuartos, ¡Castigados, dije! - Howard estaba cegado por la molestia.

\- S-Señor H-Howard.- La voz chillona con temor quiso advertirle también.

\- FRIDAY, protocolo "Cry baby."- Howard miro retante a los menores pronunciando sus ultimas palabras con voz de alfa.

"Señor, si me lo permite..." La inteligencia artificial intento 

\- FRIDAY.- Recriminó el adulto.

"A la orden." La IA obedeció.

\- Padre, ¡escúchame! 

Antes de que el joven hablara algo jaló al par hacia el cuarto sellando todas las entradas que no fueran comida o agua al par, sin Internet, sin mensajes, sin ningún tipo de comunicación hacia el exterior, no solo eso sino esta el hecho que esta situación era bastan peligrosa. Peter temblaba detrás del mayor, Tony suspiro volteando hacia el chico, acaricio sus mejillas y lo abrazo.

\- T- Tony... ¿Que haremos? ¡Entrare en celo en cualquier momento! - Peter lloriqueó. Tony abrazó con más fuerza al dulce omega y eso reconfortó al menor.

\- Tranquilo, podremos superarlo.- Suspiro el mayor.- ¿Tienes los supresores? - Peter negó

\- Ned los tenía pero salió corriendo cuando tu padre los asusto.

Peter frunció los labios y respiro el olor del alfa, se sentía tan bien tener a su hermano mayor de esta forma, sentía tranquilidad en su cuerpo y en su sistema. Tony buscaba proteger al chico de todos los problemas, iba a encerrar a Peter en un protocolo parecido al "Cry Baby" pero era más especificado con las necesidades que Peter pudiera tener en su celo, algo que se tomó el tiempo de hacer y Howard eliminó todo plan para ello.

_2._

Ambos estaban acurrucados en la cama Queen size en la que ambos dormían, realmente no era raro ya que May hizo que Howard fuera más humilde en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos algo realmente impresionante si se ponen a pensar. Su casa era bastante pequeña pero con muy buena seguridad. La fiesta solo era una reunión en sí, no era mucho del cual alarmarse pero como siempre el Stark más grande siempre lo tomaba en serio, gracias a Dios Tony tenía condones en su cajón por que así, si no logra evitar controlarse puede evitar algún embarazo no deseado para el pequeño omega.

\- Tony...- Jadeo el chiquillo, el aroma del omega se volvió más fuerte y maldita sea que hacia que el alfa interior de Tony lo mandara a confortar ese sollozó.

_El día que se conocieron, eran unos completos extraños. Peter detrás de la falda de May con tan solo siete años sonriendo con timidez y Tony frente a Howard con la mano de su padre en el hombro, el niño lucía muy serio, triste, incluso molesto con los brazos cruzados pero en el momento que vio a Peter un poco asustado por ello Tony camino con una sonrisa leve y se agacho un poco para estar a la altura del pequeño._

_\- Hola, me llamo Anthony. Un gusto conocerte, Peter.- El mayor de los dos extendió su mano, el menor la tomó tembloroso y sonriendo tímido._

_\- Hola Anthony...- Murmuro en un susurro saliendo de la protección de su tía._

_Ese día ambos pudieron sentir una conexión, ambos pudieron sentir cariño instantáneo el uno por el otro, sintieron como sus cuerpos les pedían ser confortado por el otro y no sexual, para nada, sino algo del corazón. A partir de ahí Tony supo que la soledad que Howard le proporcionó los últimos años ya no estaría y Peter supo que tenía quien lo defendiera si algo malo pasará, que él lo protegería._

_Se enamoraron al instante._

Algo que Peter no puede olvidar, jamás han ido más allá a abrazos fraternales, jamás han pasado de dormir acurrucados y felices, jamás han pasado a selecciones mayores pues estaban felices con lo que tenían si se podría decir así, Tony tuvo su momento de ligue con chicas, Peter lo acepto a pesar de estar deprimido ese tiempo, al cabo del tiempo Tony supo que nadie lo llenaba más que los brazos de su pequeño hermanito menor, Peter lo recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando su amado hermano mayor volvió. Peter es un gran admirador de la cultura japonesa, hubo tentación de llamar a Tony "Oni-chan" pero descarto la idea con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ese sentimiento que ambos portaban nadie se lo iba a quitar, ese amor mutuo nadie lo jodería.

\- Tranquilo, Peter. Respira.- Respiro profundamente evitando alterarse por el olor de las feromonas del chiquillo.

_3._

May llamó a la casa, Howard contestó irritado, estos últimos días no ha tenido tiempo de pasar a ver a su linda Omega y cuando vuelve no tiene tiempo de poder pegarla entre sus brazos, incluyendo la jodida fiesta que armaron su hijo y Peter que era como un hijo o sobrino para él en estos últimos años siempre lo trato como tal.

\- Hola, linda.

_"¿Me pasarías a Peter? Necesito recordarle que su celo empieza en estas horas, a veces puede ser olvidadizo."_

\- ¿Qué Peter que? - Se alarmó Stark.

" _Entrara en celo_ " La mujer frunció el ceño desconcertada y acarició el cabello de su hermana. " _Es importante, ya sabes... que duerma en otra habitación lejos de Tony o de ti._ "

\- Mierda.... ¡Mierda! - Se escandalizo.

" _¿Qué hiciste, Howard?_ " La mujer se asusto.

\- Aplique el protocolo Cry Baby con ambos, maldición.- Se jaló los cabellos castaños de su cabeza.- No se cancela ni con mis ordenes.

" _¿Por qué harías algo así? ¡No puede ser! ¡Peter ha de estar asustado!_ " Chilló la omega y el alfa gruño pues su alfa buscaba confortarla.

\- FRIDAY... ¿Hay manera de cancelar el protocolo?

"Usted fue muy claro de que no se permitía ni cancelar a usted el protocolo por la influencia que pudiera tener May sobre usted." La IA habló. "Intenté advertirle sobre el celo del joven Parker pero no me lo permitió así como ignoró al par de muchachos."

\- Maldita sea, yo con mi testarudez.- Tiro la mesa de vidrio que se encontraba en el centro de la sala.- May, amor... lamento esto yo... soy un idiota, ahora Peter... ni tiene el collar maldita sea.

" _Solo espero que no se odien el uno al otro por lo que vaya a pasar, Howard. Son tan unidos que no creo que lo soporten._ "

\- Lo sé, lo lamento.

_4._

Peter ya no podía contener los jadeos y lo caliente que su cuerpo estaba, sentado en el regazo del mayor abrazado del cuello de este empezó a mecerse hacia enfrente y atrás con necesidad. Tony suspiraba, su cuerpo se estaba alterando, no estaba con una simple calentura... ¿Estaba entrando en celo? Pero lo acaba de tener hace menos de un mes, es completamente irracional.

\- Pet.- Jadeo el mayor, besando la cabeza del chico.- Para... no hagas esto.

\- Lo necesito...- Peter lo miró a los ojos.- Lo lamento, lo necesito Tony.- Chilló avergonzado el chico.- No quiero que pase así, tengo miedo... no quiero que estés obligado a hacerlo conmigo.

\- Oye... Peter, mírame.- Tomó las mejillas del chico con una sonrisa amorosa.- Estaría más que encantado de hacerte mio pequeño, tengo miedo de lastimarte. Temo el perderte después de esto, niño.

Sus narices se rosaron en un beso de esquimal. Peter sintió algo en su pecho, esa calidez tan buena que hizo que sus miedos se esfumarán. Peter ama con todo su corazón a su hermano mayor y Tony a su hermanito menor. Ambos no paraban de mirarse fijamente en lo que pudieron controlarse a sí mismos y a sus instintos animales.

\- Se que no lo harás.- Peter se pegó más al cuerpo ajeno.- Se que no me lastimaras, se que me quieres y no harás algo malo hacia a mi. Confí en ti, _Oni-chan_.- Tony no pudo creer como lo acaba de llamar, Peter enrojeció apenado y sonrió.

\- Bueno...- Jadeo impresionado.- ¿E-estas listo, nene? No se que pueda pasar aquí, pero te prometo que me haré responsable de todo, ¿Bien? No te preocupes por nada, estaré a tu lado siempre. ¿Recuerdas?  _Con mi corazón te lo juro, desde el confín de mi alma.-_ Peter lloró feliz y continúo.

-  _Y con mi sentimiento más puro te lo aseguro. Que esta promesa nos volverá uno.-_ A completo la frase que hicieron en su infancia.

Tony beso delicadamente los labios del chico, Peter se sintió reconfortado y paso sus manos a los hombros de Tony sosteniéndose por el mareo repentino que lo arrasó, Tony frunció el ceño y tomó las caderas de Peter con deseo furioso y hambriento pero dudo, no quería ser muy fuerte con el menor, sabía que el chico no había tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie y eso lo atemorizaba pues no sabía como el chiquillo reaccionaría. Peter intentó introducir su lengua dentro de la de Tony pero el mayor estaba tan tensó que no pudo.

\- Tony.- Nombró el menor temblando.- Esta bien, hazlo. No me lastimarás, te lo diré si quiero que te detengas solo por favor no pares aún... mi cuerpo duele mucho.

\- Peter... No se si pueda ser gentil.- La duda del mayor hizo que Peter sonriera con ternura.

\- No te pido que seas gentil, soy un omega fuerte... puedo soportarlo.- Beso los labios de el de los ojos color Whisky.- Mi cuerpo esta diseñado para soportarlo, se que no eres virgen Tony, no importa, seré tuyo. Después de aquí, seré tuyo.- Concluyó feliz.- Nos perteneceremos el uno al otro. 

\- Tu...yo... Te amo.- Tony estaba tan consternado que dijo las palabras que jamás pensó declarar, alzo su vista preocupado de lo que su hermano menor dijera pero para su sorpresa Peter lo beso con fuerza.

\- Te amo también.  _Si alguien se interpone entre nuestro lazo...-_ Peter unió sus frente.

-  _Será mandado al calabazo._

Ambos rieron antes de besarse ahora con sus bocas entre abiertas, con contacto a sus lenguas, al parecer ese era el contacto que más necesitaban para que su celo aparezca por completo. Peter jadeo cuando las manos de Tony le tocaron toda la espalda, tomó a Tony por el cuelo uniendo sus cuerpo con más ansió. Sus pechos estaban rozándose entre sí al igual que sus erecciones se estaban peleando por así decirlo, robando gemidos por parte de Peter y jadeos por parte de Tony.

Las manos de Tony viajaron a lo que son los glúteos del chico acariciando estos con la sensibilidad que sabe que Peter necesitaba. Peter gimió al sentir sus grandes manos,  entrelazo sus dedos con el cabello de el contrario, Tony dejo de besarlo, poso sus labios sobre el delicioso cuello del  omega y este se estremeció soltando un gran "Ah!" de su parte. 

Las manos de Tony se posaron el cuello de la camisa del pequeño y la arranco con la fuerza descomunal que salía de más profundo de sus instintos, Peter gimió gustoso de la acción de su alfa, espera, ¿Su alfa? ¿Tony lo marcaría? Eso sería lo que más desea Peter, ser el único omega de Tony, ser el único por el cual el mayor se levantará todas la mañanas, que lo amará y mimara.

Tony succionó levemente el cuello del chico mientras sus dedos rozan los botones rosados del niño, Peter tenía sus labios temblorosos y lo único que podía hacer era sostenerse de los grandes hombros del joven alfa. Tony recostó al chico a la cama quedando sobre él pues notó la incómoda posición en la que estaba el pequeño omega,  Peter jadeaba y sonrió ante la preocupación del alfa por su comodidad.

Los besos bajaron a sus hombros, clavículas, pezones, costillas, abdomen, ombligo, las sensaciones se hacen cada vez más fuertes con más necesidad que la anterior, con más instinto que la anterior, realmente era tan fuerte la sensación que no imagino hacerlo sin el alfa que estaba cuidando de él. Su primer celo lo estaba quemando por dentro, lo estaba friendo, necesitaba sentir en su interior con necesidad al mayor. Tony por su lado estaba luchando contra su animal instinto, el sabor de su hermano menor estaba volviendo loco a su alfa, quería marcarlo, su alfa lo ansiaba, su alfa le rogaba que mordiera a aquel perfecto ser que gemía su nombre retorciéndose, mordió lugares no tan significativos como el cuello del chico para amortiguar el deseo de sus instintos.

Con delicadeza desabotonó los pantalones del omega, bajo su cierre y le retiro la tela junto al bóxer que portaba dejando totalmente expuesto al chico que siempre supo que era lo quería en esta vida, lo que quería junto a él todas las noches de su vida, lo que quería junto a él durante la eternidad, sus pómulos delicados, su sonrisa adorable, los labios finos y delgados, las curvas tan buenas, la intimidad con el chico, sus cabellos revueltos con un jodido sonrojo que lo hacía volverse loco.

Sus labios besaron la punta del latente, pequeño y rojizo miembro de Peter. Peter se arqueo cuando la lengua de Tony paso por toda su longitud,  saboreando el dulce sabor de sus fluidos, Tony se metió el miembro en su boca succionando como una pequeña paleta de caramelo. Peter tomó la cabeza del alfa, especificando del cabello empujando sus caderas dentro de la boca del contrario gimoteando por más contacto, Tony tomó las muñecas de Peter y salió del miembro de este para lamer sus testículos. Peter se arqueo, Tony colocó una de la manos que sostenía en el miembro de Peter y la otra en su areola indicando que se tocará. 

Peter lo hizo, y gimoteo ante la lengua de Tony lamer el jugo de su entrada que salía como agua por el celo, Tony no pudo describir un sabor tan perfecto como el que estaba probando, jamás se imagino el poder saborear el sabor dulzón tan correcto, tan puro, tan delicioso. Esto podría ser adictivo, introdujo su lengua con facilidad pero luego fue aprisionada por la entrada del chico que se contraía, salió de ahí e introdujo un dedo lentamente. 

Peter no podía dejar de lloriquear por el placer, gemía sin control, su cuerpo estaba realmente caliente y sin poder controlarse. No sabía que algo se podía sentir tan abrumador y tan bien al mismo tiempo, Tony lo estaba haciendo sentir más especial de lo que ya lo había hecho sentir anteriormente. Cuando la carnosidad lo penetro dio un chillido pero fue algo de placer más que dolor aunque con el dedo se sentía más incómodo tendría que acostumbrarse, necesitaba recibir a su alfa... necesitaba que Tony lo marcara y Tony necesitaba marcarlo.

Tony introdujo el segundo dedo intensificando las embestidas con cariño, a pesar de eso su miembro se apretaba contra los pantalones haciendo que gruñera un poco sobresaltando al menor, el mayor acaricio su muslo en significado que estaba bien, introdujo el tercer dedo y Peter movía sus caderas al compás de sus manos.

\- Tony...- Gimió el chico con necesidad.

\- ¿Estas listo? - Preguntó el mayor con cariño. Se empezó a quitar el pantalón y bóxer.

\- Si... quiero más...- Se tapo la cara avergonzado.

Tony sacó los dedos y Peter jadeo, Tony llevo las piernas de su hermano menor a sus hombros, tomo al chico de las caderas alzando su cuerpo a la altura de su miembro empezando a introducir primero la punta. Peter gimió alto lleno de satisfacción, estiro sus manos, Tony entrelazo las suyas con las de Peter y se introdujo de a poco hasta llegar al final del chico que lo aprisionaba como un rehén.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Jadeo el mayor preocupado. No sabía como carajos estaba controlando a su alfa lo suficiente para no moverse y lastimarlo, Peter lagrimeo por el dolor de su ano siendo estirado.

\- Si...- Lloriqueo.- Me siento tan lleno de ti, Tony.- El menor a pesar del dolor movió sus caderas gimiendo complacido de sentir a Tony en su interior.

\- ¿Quieres que sea más rudo, bebé? 

El menor asintió repetidas veces,  a pesar del dolor sabía que su omega anhelaba complacer a su alfa, siempre ha deseado esto, el mayor se movió lentamente y lo embistió con fuerza. Peter gritó y arqueo tanto espalda como cuello, el dolor estaba presente pero el placer fue más fuerte, Tony recapacito y salió del chico, se autoregaño. 

\- T-Tony...- Refunfuño con un puchero el chico.- vuelve aquí.

\- Espera.- Sacó la hilera de condones de su cajón, abrió uno y se lo puso con la paciencia que su alfa le recriminaba por no preñar al chico.- Listo.- Se introdujo con fuerza una vez más y Peter dio un gemido muy sonoro.- ¿Es tu punto? - Se sorprendió por lo rápido que lo encontró.

\- Oh por Odín... eso se sintió tan...- Peter miro estrellas.

Tony sonrió de lado, empezó a embestir ese punto y Peter se retorcía en gran manera, Tony tomó los muslos del chico llevando las rodillas a los lados de la cabeza de Peter. Entró con más fuerza, el dolor que antes sintió se desmoronó con los arranques y la mente en blanco, Tony no podía creer lo cerca que estaba de correrse, Peter sentía como su miembro se tensaba y se corría en su abdomen. Tony se corrió en el condón. Salió, se lo quitó, lo amarró y lo aventó al piso tomando otro y poniéndose este. 

Colocó a Peter de lado y penetro una vez más robando más gemidos por parte de Peter. Peter, estaba arañando las sabanas, su respiración era demasiado errática y su cordura empezó a flaquear, podía sentir como su saliva empezaba a salir de su boca sin permiso pero joder, las embestidas del alfa eran tan buenas, según por lo que sabía los celos de los omegas duraban tres días pero un día si tu alfa pasaba el celo contigo. Será un buen día, un excitante día.

Peter sintió tensarse una vez más corriéndose  ensuciando las sabanas, Tony abrazo la pierna del chico y se corrió dentro del condón una vez más e hizo la misma acción al cambiarlo por uno nuevo. Puso al chico a gatas, se introdujo, tomó los brazos del chico y jaló hacia atrás, provocando que entrara más que las otras veces, Peter temblaba, no podía manejar su excitación, el mayor sabía como moverse, el mayor tenía el maldito control de su cuerpo y le encantaba.

Tony en su ceguera tomó el cabello de Peter y lo jalo hacia atrás, Peter se sorprendió por un momento pero se dejo llevar, Tony no lo lastimaría, Peter confiaba en el ciegamente, Tony dio un azote en el glúteo del chico y Peter lloriqueo de excitación. ¿Acaso le estaba gustando ser maltratado así? ¿Qué clase de masoquista era? ¿Por qué disfrutaba de ser azotado y jaloneado? ¿Es por qué es Tony? ¿Es por su celo? ¿Es por qué es un jodido pervertido? Eso ya no importaba. Cuando sintió como se volvió a tensar su miembro y la lengua de Tony lamer su cuello supo que no importaba,  el mayor dio unas embestidas erráticas contra su entrada robando gritos de su parte, en cuanto Peter se corrió sintió la mordida de alfa en su ello.

Sintió como un dolor excitante le recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que su miembro se orgasmeará de formas tan promiscuas, Tony se corrió y repitió la acción del cambio de condón. Se introdujo y Peter lloriqueo, quería descansar pero Tony estaba cegado por su deseo, el omega de Peter cedió, Tony tomó al chico en la posición que estaba y lo atrajo hacia atrás dejando que la espalda de Peter estuviera en su pecho, se puso de pie y empezó a embestir.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Tony! - Gimoteo el chico. 

\- Lo lamento, no puedo...- El alfa rugió.- Ya no puedo controlarme... no me pidas que paré por favor...

\- No lo haré, lo necesito también.

El muchacho volteo su rostro y con todo el esfuerzo se dieron un beso tierno pero lleno de pasión, que de momento a otro de volvió vulgar y lleno de sonidos obscenos. Los jugos de Peter resonaban en la habitación junto sus gemidos por que sí, Tony también empezó a gemir por la necesidad de entrar en esa jugosa entrada, por la necesidad de marcas más a su omega reclamado. "Mio." Gruñó Tony. "Tuyo" Respondió en un sollozó Peter.

Tony mordió con fuerza otro lugar del cuello de Peter pero ya no era la misma marca que antes marcó en la nuca del chico. Frunció el ceño y mordió reabriendo con más sangre la mordida de su omega adorable que este gimió complacido con aquello. Peter estaba perdiendo la cabeza, la punta del pene de Tony estaba golpeando severamente su próstata y la mordida simplemente era la cereza que complementaba perfectamente el jodido pastel de navidad. Una vez más sintieron el placer de sus cuerpo a recorrer el orgasmo. Hubo cambio de condón, Tony rodó a Peter haciendo que este rodeara su cintura con sus piernas y Tony lo sostuviera de los muslos.

Lo estampo contra la pared embistiendo como un jodido animal otra vez, jamás había experimentado tal deseo, jamás había deseado monopolizar a alguien, jamás hubo un sentimiento tan fuerte como lo que tenía con su hermanito menor y joder que sonaba ilegal y que gracias a Odín que no era su hermano de sangre. Peter y Tony se besaron con deseo, con amor, con pasión. Ese nudo nadie lo iba a destruir.

_5._

Peter reposaba en la cama, Tony había despertado hace unos minutos, aquella noche había sido una de las mejores de su jodida vida, Peter con un sonrojo en las mejillas, su cabello desordenado y sus labios entre abiertos luciendo su marca con su piel hermosa color nívea. La marca lucía dolorosa pero aun así el menor lucía tan tranquilo, Tony acaricio el rostro por inercia del chico, Peter se removió en la cama pero cuando percibió el olor del alfa se junto a él, en su pecho con necesidad de protección. 

Bien se decía que no podrán separarse estos días por el lazo recién formado.

\- Buenos días, mi lindo omega.- Tony abrazó al chico besando su frente. Peter se sonrojo.

\- B- buenos días, m-mi alfa.- El menor chilló de emoción.- Gr-gracias...

\- ¿Por qué? - El mayor frunció el ceño sonriendo.

\- Usaste condones.- Suspiro el mayor.- No creo poder tener cachorros aún.

\- Esta bien, Peter.- Besó los labios del chico.- No hay necesidad de apresurar las cosas, ¿bien? Primero debemos pensar en nosotros.- Pauso.- Dios, te miras tan hermoso con esa mordida mía.

Tony empezó a excitarse. Peter lo notó y rió levemente.

\- ¿Emocionado?  _Oni-chan_  Pervertido.- Se burlo el pequeño.

\- Por cierto...- El mayor suspiro.- Perdón si te jale o te golpee, yo... no pude evitarlo pero lamento haberte lastimado, omega.- Peter negó repetidas veces.

\- Me gusto, bastante a decir verdad.- El rojizo de sus mejillas aumento.- Es tu culpa, me haces convertirme en un pervertido.- Hace un puchero.

\- Te encanta.- Peter sonrió y asintió acurrucándose en el pecho del alfa.

\- Buenas noches. Tengo sueño, duerme conmigo.- Pedido caprichoso pero razonable, estaba tan agotado.

 

_6._

Una semana después, las puertas se abrieron. El par estaba bañado, cambiado, Peter enfrente pero siendo abrazado por la cintura por Tony. Howard se alarmó al ver la mordida de marca en Peter, maldijo el día en el que creo ese protocolo.

\- Lo lamento, chicos.- Se escandalizó el mayor de los Stark.- Yo... lo lamento, debí escuchar.

\- No lo sienta, señor Howard.- La chillona voz sonrió feliz.- Nosotros estamos felices con la mordida.

En eso una May llega dejando sus maletas de por medio, empuja a Howard y toma el rostro del chico preocupada, Tony gruñe ante la cercanía de la omega, Peter lo mira a los ojos con una sonrisa calmando a su alfa.

\- Mi pequeño.- Lloriqueo la omega.- Tu... no debiste pasar por esto forzado, perdóname por no estar aquí cariño.

\- Tía... ambos lo quisimos, estamos bien, nos amamos.- Se separo de May y beso los labios de su alfa y Tony tomó la cintura de su omega pegando su cuerpo a él y sonrió como bobo cuando se separaron.

\- Destinados...- Jadeo Howard.

\- ¿Destinados? - Mencionaron Peter y May al mismo tiempo.

\- Cuando dos almas están destinadas a estar juntas, un resplandor nacerá, sera diferente a los demás amores, será el amor más puro que exista entre dos almas.- Tony sonrió abrazando a Peter entre sus brazos.

- _Con mi corazón te lo juro, desde el confín de mi alma._ _Y con mi sentimiento más puro te lo aseguro. Que esta promesa nos volverá uno.-_ Repitió Peter con una sonrisa, empujando a Tony a la habitación una vez más encerrándose

\- Da gracias que las paredes son insonoras cariño.- Rió Howard. May se acerco al alfa.

\- A aprovechar entonces.- Besó los labios de Howard, hace tiempo que no tenían un tiempo.

\- Oh Dios... te necesitaba tanto.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaa recién sacado del horno, literalmente XDXDXD
> 
> #Día6Omegaverse
> 
> Realmente creo que es el Smut más tierno que he hecho, me siento satisfecha x3
> 
> Esperen el último mañana 7u7
> 
> Hasta aquí mi reporte joaquín :3


End file.
